Come and rescue me!
by Klaine-carson-cooper
Summary: When their parents take them to Disney Land, Cooper has to hang out with 6 years old Blaine. What if he lost him?


Spookyclaire prompted: Little Blainers and his family are on vacation in Disney World. He was Cooper's responsibility but Cooper lost him. Now Blaine is lost and terrified in the happiest place on Earth. Extra points if it ends with brotherly fluff and sweetness

Thank you darling!

Rescue me!

What had started as the happiest day in the life of little Blaine turned out into the most terrifying nightmare. His parents had decided to take him and his older brother Cooper to Disney World, the magical land where all your dreams came true, also a place where Blaine had always wished he could go. His favourite movies were those in the Disney collection, and all his play pretend were based off them; he always tried to copy the scenes he had watched, pretending to be a prince fighting off the dragons or other monsters to save the person in distress, usually played by Cooper against his will.

When their plane landed in Orlando, Florida, Blaine was bouncing up with energy.

"Are we there? Are we really at Disney World?" he had asked, his voice sounding funny ever since he had lost his two front teeth.

His mother laughed. "Not yet, darling, we have to go to the hotel first. We're going tomorrow," she smiled.

Blaine pouted, disappointed by that. Why couldn't they go now though? He would never understand grown ups. Cooper seemed to notice his mood dropping, because he poked his thigh. "Hey," he said. "I bet there's a cool pool in the hotel, wanna check it out when we get there?"

Nodding, little Blaine smiled. He had always loved swimming.

When they came back from their swim, Cooper helped Blaine take a bath, and then they ate dinner. When it was time for bed, Blaine was restless and couldn't fall asleep. He could hear his father snoring in the other room, and turned over in his own bed, staring at his brother in the next. "C-Cooper?" Blaine whispered, and got no reply.

He quickly got out of bed and his feet padded softly on the carpet, taking him to his brother. He snuck in bed with him and the movement seemed to have shaken him awake. "Wuh—"

"I can't sleep…" Blaine confessed.

Cooper opened his eyes and cradled his brother.

"Too excited?" he grinned sleepily.

"Yeah, do you think that Prince Eric will be there?" he asked, feeling a weird sensation in his tummy.

His brother blinked, but smiled. "Probably… Don't you want to see Ariel?"

Blaine shrugged. "She's okay, but… I like Prince Eric more."

Cooper was silent for a few moments, and Blaine looked up at him with big, hopeful eyes. The older of the two then said "I'm sure he'll be there if you sleep well tonight."

It didn't take more than five minutes and the little boy was fast asleep, curled against his brother.

"Aaaah, I'm here!" Blaine screeched, running into the park, and looking around with eyes so big Cooper was afraid they might pop out.

"Take it easy, Blaine, there are tons of people here, wouldn't want you to get lost…"

Blaine took his brother's hand and grinned at him. "But I'm here!"

Cooper chuckled. "I know, lil' brother, I'm here too."

They started on their day at the park, and eventually his parents told them to go on while they were doing some shopping, but not before making sure Cooper had his cellphone so they could all meet up later for dinner in one of the themed restaurants.

The brothers made their way towards the spinning cups, but Blaine was reluctant to get on.

"Come on, Squirt, it'll be awesome!" Coop said.

"I dunno…" Blaine looked at the cups and almost got dizzy just watching them turn and turn around.

"Hey, Prince Eric would be proud of you if you were courageous enough to get on this ride!" the taller boy tried.

The six year old contemplated this, then nodded. "'Kay," he got in line.

The closer they got though, and the more Blaine was regretting this, hoping he could convince his brother not to do it. He didn't know how to ask him if they could back out without looking like a baby, and he was not a baby, he was six!

When the employee told them to go right ahead, Cooper ran to the blue cup, and Blaine walked, but once his brother was strapped in, he told him he'd wait outside.

"Blaine—" Cooper started, but Blaine ran outside, and the ride started.

There were so many people around the cup ride, and the little boy got pushed around a bit, eventually spotting a candy stand. He went to look at it, thinking it wasn't that far away. When he realised that this was pointless and that he didn't have money to buy anything, he turned around and started walking in the direction of the ride. Or…what he thought was the right way, but it turned out that he got to a roller coaster. "Uh-oh…" he looked around and couldn't see his brother anywhere.

He felt his small heart hammer in his chest, and ran in another direction. "Cooper!" his eyes were starting to water. He would never see his brother, or his mommy again. He was lost!

"Hey watch it—" he vaguely heard as he pushed around some people, but it was no use, he clearly wasn't in the right place.

Meanwhile, Cooper finished riding the cups and then walked out, looking around for his brother. He had said that he'd wait here, hadn't he? So then he must be here somewhere. After a ten minutes search, Coop was starting to panic. He couldn't find Blaine anywhere, and knew his parents would give him hell for losing him. "Blaine!" He asked around with a picture he had in his wallet, but nobody had seen him.

"Dammit!" the sixteen-year-old boy was starting to freak out.

He needed to be rational and think.

Sitting on a bench, Blaine had fat tears rolling down his cheeks. He didn't know what to do. It had been a while now, probably over an hour since he had left Cooper to go wander about. Stupid, stupid idea that had been, hadn't it?...

Suddenly there were small yellow boots in his line of vision, and a voice asked if he was okay. He looked up and saw the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen in his life, on a heavily freckled round face. He blinked, and blushed.

"N-No," he wiped his eyes, sniffing. "I'm lost."

"I can help you!" bright eyes said, taking his hand.

Blaine looked at them, surprised, and let the other boy pull him to his feet.

"I'm Kurt, and this is my mommy!"

"B-Blaine," he replied, looking at the woman next to Kurt, uncertain.

He didn't know them, and his parents had always warned him that he shouldn't trust strangers, and he shouldn't talk to them either.

"Don't worry, Blaine, we'll help you find your family," the woman spoke in a reassuring tone, and it made him want to trust her.

They made their way together; searching for Cooper, with the description that Blaine gave them.

Cooper had practically run around the park three times by now, without seeing him. If his brother wasn't as small as an Oompa Loompa, maybe it would have been easier to find!

At one point he stopped in his tracks with the evident answer.

"Fuck, I'm stupid," he cursed and ran the other way.

Blaine was still holding hands with Kurt when he saw something that made his heart skip a beat. "Oh…" he blushed and stopped walking.

"What is it, Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking in the direction Blaine was.

The smaller boy was looking directly at Prince Eric, his favourite prince of all times. His feet were walking before he realised it, and he found himself right in front of the imposing man who noticed him after a few seconds.

"Oh hello!" the prince said. "And who are you?"

Blaine was too star struck to reply, but fortunately he had pulled Kurt along by his hand, and he seemed slightly less impressed by Eric.

"His name is Blaine," Kurt said, and elbowed his side.

"H-H…Hi!" Blaine finally said.

"BLAINE!" he vaguely heard. "Oh thank GOD!"

It was Cooper, and he had found him. "Cooper?" Blaine looked away reluctantly from the smiling prince to see his brother running towards him. He got himself in a Coop hug, unable to breathe. "Coop, I'm so sorry I ran off!"

Kurt's mother was telling him they needed to leave, and Blaine pulled away from his brother to look at him. "Thank you…" he smiled shyly. Kurt was really pretty.

"It's okay, have fun today! It was nice meeting you," Kurt said as they parted ways with smiled on their faces.

Cooper looked at Eric. "I knew I'd find him here, you're his favourite Prince of all the Disney movies..."

"Is that right?" Prince Eric asked, looking flattered.

Blaine nodded, smiling at him. His cheeks were still red because hello! It wasn't everyday you met your idol.

"Yes, it's 'cause you look like my brother, and he's my hero…" Blaine confessed, looking at his shoes.

Cooper looked at his brother in awe, and after they took a picture with Prince Eric and were walking towards the main area to find their parents, Coop promised himself that he would never ever let anything else happen to his brother…


End file.
